Of Memories and Emotions
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Learning new things about strange companions. Alice/Jacob Gen-piece


**Of Memories and Emotions**

**Summary: **Learning new things about strange companions.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Jacob had one eyebrow raised as he took in the view before him. Alice, the only Cullen family member he tolerated, pulled out dresses and cuddled them to her chest like precious heirlooms.

He'd heard from Bella and Edward about the woman's fascination for clothes…but not quite like this.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat and she turned, not at all surprised at his presence. Most likely she knew he stood there – just didn't care. "Emmett told me you wanted to see me?"

She gave a quick nod and told him to come in. He walked into the room, uncomfortable. "You told me about needing some clothes. Edward's aren't exactly a good match and Emmett is tired of being yelled at by Rosalie about smelling like wolf." She shrugged at the other woman's antics. "I mean, yes. The smell isn't pleasant but to take it out on poor, Emmett." Alice gave a sympathetic sigh. "My poor brother."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Well sorry for causing so many issues with Miss Goodie two- Shoes."

Laughing at his name for Rose, Alice clicked her tongue. "Careful, though she may be annoying at times, she's still Emmett's girl. And he doesn't like others talking poorly of her."

Jake shrugged nonchalantly. "And here I was actually starting to like him too. Oh well."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Alice stepped to a large chest which sat at the side of an enormous closet. Probably filled to the brink with more clothes, he presumed. Flipping open the chest, Alice pulled out a large stack of clothing. "I would have picked better choices but thought sweats were a better choice with all the transforming and such." She placed the stack down and pulled out another stack. This one unlike the first had neatly pressed shirts and pairs of black slacks. "But I thought to at least give you the option, if you wanted, to wear some nice clothes around Bella."

Jake frowned. "Why are you so nice about me wishing to be around Bella? I thought you were all happy about having Bella in your family."

Alice smiled. "Of course I am. But I also know just how much you care for her. Sure, she and Edward are now inseparable. Like a ribbon without an end in sight…"

The werewolf frowned. "You're not helping."

"Sorry." She expressed, lips pulled down slightly. "I only meant that you are truly a good person. "

He laughed. "Don't you mean mangy wolf?"

She gave a sly smile. "That's not what Leah thinks."

Jacob gave a shudder. "Please don't do that." He looked back to the chest. "So what else is in there…?"

The pixie faced woman gave him a questioning stare.

"It just seems like the chest is something of importance to you. Keeping it to the side…away from everything…people usually do that kind of stuff when it's something of value."

Impressed, Alice nodded. "Very observant you are."

Jake laughed. "Thanks Yoda."

"It holds all of the dresses I find important. My glory box, if you will. Not being able to remember, it can be hard to handle. So I started keeping memories of everything." She reopened the chest and pulled out a lilac colored sun dress out. "This is the first one I ever wore after being turned. Carlisle bought it for me as a birthday present, though none of us really knew when that was."

She dropped the dress carefully into a neat fold and pulled another out, this time made of fine sunflower yellow silk. "Edward gave me this the day Jasper came to the house. He thought it would be well used." Laughing at some hidden joke, she rolled her eyes. "How right he was."

Jacob smiled at the woman vampire. "You really love your family, don't you?"

Turning her head slightly, she gave a nod. "Of course. Don't you?"

Thinking of Billy, his friends and all the guys at La Push, he found the answer to be easy. "Yeah."

"And you love Bella, just as much…"

He lowered his head. "Maybe more."

Picking up the stack of clothes, she handed the clothes to him. "Whether she is in love with my brother or not, she will always have you in her heart, Jacob. You protect her and keep watch like a true man. To me, you are a warrior. One that I find redeeming."

At first, he was stupefied by her words and then suddenly embarrassed. He grabbed the clothes and gave a sheepish nod. "Thanks."

"Though you may not care much, I would like to be friends?" She extended her hand. "You know beyond the whole mortal – immortal enemies' thing…" She gave a cute giggle at the end. One that he found himself smirking at as he shook her hand.

"And the smell."

She scrunched her nose, mockingly. "Oh. It's not so bad."

He let out a bark of a laugh. "Speak for yourself. Have you taken a whiff of your brother?"

"No, but then again I don't normally sniff others' behinds. That's a dog thing."

Instead of offense, they both laughed as they went back to guarding their loved one.


End file.
